Types of Levels
Introduction There are different types of levels in Run 3. This is a list of all the types of levels. (Basically their layouts.) Holes in tunnel This type of level appears a lot in the earlier levels. Basically, it is a classic tunnel with lots of holes in it, making it easy and good for beginners. This level type does not appear in Run 2. Example(s): Level 1, Level 3 Jumping along small platforms Some types of levels are jumping across platforms instead of navigating through holes, you jump across platforms. In this level type, you jump across small-sized platforms. They usually range from 1-10 tiles large, though it may vary in cases of extreme sizes of tiles. Example(s): Level 23 Jumping along medium (size) platforms In this type of level, you jump across platforms with a medium size. The platforms are usually about 10-20 tiles in size, though it may vary in cases of extreme sizes of tiles. Example(s): Winter Games, part 8 Jumping along large platforms In this level type, the player jumps across platforms that are quite large. The platforms are about 20-30 tiles in size, though it may vary in cases of extreme tile sizes. Example(s): Low Power Tunnel, part 2 Snake In those levels, there is a path that winds around the level, often forking into multiple paths, like a snake. There are often a few or dozen snakes in the level, entwining within each other. There are also occasions where snakes are made up of Crumbling tiles, increasing the difficulty of the level. Example(s): Level 24, Level 39 Hybrid What is a Hybrid? Hybrid is for levels with two or more features of different types, and it is hard to define which type it is, since there are two or more types that can be selected due to its special qualities. For example, Level 38 is a hybrid level due to the fact that it can both be Ringed levels, Holes in tunnel levels and Jumping across large platforms. Therefore, Hybrid is selected for this level. Example(s): Level 38, Level B-9 Spiral Those levels are spiral that goes side to side. Skater is not the character for these levels, due to his low maneuverability. However, he can sometimes jump over the gaps. This type of level can easily be recognized since it looks like a spiral indeed. Example(s): Level 20, Level 32 Ringed Those levels are made out of lots of rings, forcing you to jump repeatedly. Most of the time, they are made out of Normal tiles, though occasionally other types of tiles are present. Example(s): Level W-2, Level U-1 Run 2 Some level types are exclusive to Run 2. Surrounding walls In this type of level, walls surround the player, forcing them to constantly change gravity. The difference between this and spiral is that spiral is more round in shape and in this type, it is just square walls that surround the player. Examples: First contact (with a wall), Run the Plank Stepping stones This level is a Jumping across platforms level, but the platforms are square-shaped and very close to each other. Examples: Meet the Rectangular Platforms, Feeling Jumpy? 2 layers This level has 2 layers of ground space, one above the other. So far, there is only one level of that type. Example(s): Scribbles Category:Data